A Tragic Death
by World of Make Believe
Summary: I had hoped that I would see him grow up. My only son. But instead, I died trying to defend my territory. Please read! Summary's been changed for certain reasons.


**Wow, this is my third one-shot! I've decided to do one on Snowfur because she was one of my favorite characters in Bluestar's Prophecy. I felt so bad when she died, so here we go!**

* * *

A Tragic Loss

The grass swayed beneath Snowfur's paws as she watched her son play with Tigerkit. Tigerkit was so much bigger, but he was also like a brother to Whitekit. Snowfur knew they would be good friends as apprentices, and one day, her son would make a fine warrior.

She sighed longingly as she watched her mate, Thistleclaw leave for the sunhigh patrol. Thistleclaw was such a brave and strong warrior, she didn't know what Bluestar had against him. She could see the bravery in his eyes, and despite his ambitions, he was only acting out for the good of the Clan.

"Tigerkit let go!" Whitekit squealed. Snowfur looked down to see that Tigerkit had grabbed Whitekit's tail, and her son was mewling in pain.

"Leapordfoot, get your son!" Snowfur called. The black she-cat should have disciplined her son more, especially when Pinestar left.

But Leapordfoot had been devastated when Pinestar left - no, abandoned the Clan. Her other two kits, Nightkit and Mistkit had been too weak to survive. They didn't even last for a moon. After Pinestar left, Leapordfoot just abandoned any thoughts in yelling at her son.

"He's not doing any harm," Leapordfoot would say. "He's only a kit and he doesn't know any better." That would be her other excuse.

Snowfur growled in frustration when Leapordfoot didn't reply. She lashed her tail and grabbed Tigerkit by the scruff, who in turn let out a terrified squeal. She heard claws scrabble the ground, and watched as Leapordfoot tore to his side.

"What do you think you're doing?" Leapordfoot hissed.

The white queen snorted and glared at her. "Take care of him on your own," she spat back. Leapordfoot needed to learn that Tigerkit would be spoiled if he wasn't taught some manners.

Leapordfoot looked away at the mention of taking care of her son. With a roll of her eyes, Snowfur padded over to Whitekit's side. His little tail was missing only a tuft of fur, but her fur still bristled with rage.

If Leapordfoot weren't such a soft-foot then Tigerkit wouldn't act the way he did! At least Whitekit had a father to teach him manners. And Snowfur would do everything she could to help him grow.

"Come on Whitekit, I'll just put you in your nest," she meowed when his tail was licked clean.

Whitekit's eyes gleamed as she led him back to his nest. When he was settled in, Snowfur looked back at the nursery entrance.

She desperately wanted to get out; to explore the forest once more with Bluefur and Thistleclaw.

But she had a son to take care of. She would _not _regret taking care of him like Bluefur had mentioned. Unlike her sister, Snowfur wanted to pass on Moonflower's blood-line.

"Snowfur, would you like to go for a walk?" Bluefur's voice made the white she-cat jump.

She turned to see that her sister was staring at her incredulously. Somewhere deep inside, her mind was yowling, 'go, go with her!'. But Snowfur kept her mouth shut.

"Sorry, I can't," she replied, looking back guiltily. She hated making Bluefur feel sorry for her, but if her sister thought she was weakening, Bluefur might think she won the battle.

_What battle? _Snowfur suddenly thought. _Is the only reason I gave birth to Whitekit because I wanted to prove her wrong?_ The thought sickened her, and finally Snowfur looked back at Bluefur.

"I'll come with you," she murmured in a quiet voice. "Leapordfoot can take care of Whitekit."

Bluefur looked pleased at this. Snowfur just shook her head as she glanced back at the nursery. She could only just make out Whitekit's sleeping form, which was huddled next to Tigerkit. Somehow, it seemed like she was looking at him for the last time.

_Goodbye Snowfur, _the trees seemed to say as the wind stirred them.

"Why don't we go towards Sunningrocks?" Bluefur suggested when they were at the top of the ravine.

Cocking her head to the side, Snowfur just stared at her sister. "But you know RiverClan are always roaming there," she protested. "What good is relaxing if you have to fight a bunch of smelly cats for the relaxation part?"

"Come on, just a little walk," Bluefur mewed. Her eyes seemed to glow as Snowfur watched, and finally the white queen gave in.

Bluefur led her through the thick undergrowth, which had grown larger since newleaf came and went. When they reached the Sunningrocks, Snowfur noticed that the river was lower than it normally had been. Her fur prickled with unease as she scented RiverClan on the breeze.

"So, why Thistleclaw?" asked Bluefur. Her sudden question caught Snowfur off guard, and the white she-cat turned to stare at her. Bluefur shrugged as though she hadn't said anything. "Don't mind me," she murmured with a shake of her head. "I'm just worried about you is all."

Snowfur let her fur stand on end as she glared at Bluefur. "How _dare_ you accuse me like that!" she spat. She didn't mean to take her frustration out on Bluefur, it just...happened. "I've seen the way Oakheart looks at you. And I know you have a crush on him."

Bluefur flinched as though a stone had hit her side. Snowfur almost found herself laughing at Bluefur's predicament. Now her sister knew what it was like to fall in love. But when Snowfur saw the look of dismay stretch across her sister's face, she stopped.

Suddenly, a scent filled the air. Snowfur's nose wrinkled when she realized it was laidened with the Thunderpath. She glanced around and noticed the ferns quivering as though something had just been hiding in them.

With a flash of alarm, Snowfur bounded forward, leaving a confused Bluefur behind. She heard her sister yowling behind her, but all she cared about really was getting rid of these ShadowClan trespassers. On she ran, until she was straight within the Thunderpath. She spotted the two ShadowClan warriors, though their pelts were hardly visible in their darkened woods.

Than, it all happened in a blur. Snowfur's heart skipped a beat when she felt something crush her. It was as though a thousand ShadowClan warriors had slammed into her side. Her breath escaped her lungs, but now sound came out. All she could hear was Bluefur's yowls of dismay.

"Snowfur, no!" Bluefur whimpered, crouching before her sister's body. Her eyes closed for a moment, and Snowfur thought she could no longer bare to see her sister in so much pain.

There was nothing she could do. She was on the verge of joining StarClan, and meeting their mother again. All she could do, was whisper the thoughts that surged through her head. _Take care of my son Bluefur._


End file.
